A Supernatural Sleepover
by ExploretheUniverse
Summary: A girls story intertwines with the monster hunting brothers Sam and Dean.


I walk down the stairs and sit down at my usual seat in the dining room. My mom, dad, and brother Ian are already seated, waiting to serve the grilled chicken breast and green beans. They look up expectantly as I sit and take out my book with the bunny eared corner and begin reading. My parents continue talking about the latest neighborhood drama.  
"Laura, please put that book down!" My mom shouts.  
I smirk and reply "Why mom, because this conversation is so enthralling?"  
My dad sighs as he sets down his fork. "We just don't understand why such a pretty young girl would spend all her time reading made up alien monster junk!"

"It's called syfy for one thing, and I like it, what, a girl with a brain isn't what you guys consider appropriate?"  
My mom gently places her hand on mine. "It's not that honey, it's just not how a young girl acts, how will you ever get a husband if all you do is sit around and read all the time?"  
"Seriously mom? I'm nineteen and your already trying to marry me off? Thats great, thanks. I think I'll skip dinner tonight." I stand up and grab my jacket and keys off the fireplace mantel, slamming the door behind me. I walk past my car into the woods by my house, pulling my jacket closer flipping my collar up against the cold wind. Walking around the woods at night in November probably isnt the best idea, but I keep walking, too stubborn to turn back. There's a rustle in the bushes to my right. I shake my head, too many scary movies before bed. I keep walking, starting to loop around towards my back yard when I see something small and black dart across my path. I start running back towards my house. "Ok I'm done!" I pant. The wind whips around me and I start to panic. I make it to my front door and burst through, I lock it behind me with fumbling hands. I lean heavily with my back against the big red door trying to catch my breath. I look up to see my brother standing in the foyer with a bowl of icecream, spoon still in his mouth, which was hanging open as he stared wide eyed. He dropped the spoon into his bowl.

"You ok?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Um yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm just going to bed." I shake my head and walk over to the stairs.  
"Uh, ok, whatever you say." He walks back towards his room.  
I walk into my room and shut the door, sitting down my classic ghostbusters book, then walked over to my dresser, pulling on my satin tank top and matching shorts. Then sleepily walk over to my bed before collapsing. I shut my eyes and fall asleep.

I wake up to sirens and flashing lights, my mom and dad are standing in the door way talking to two men in suits, the tall one was consoling my mom who was crying, the shorter one was walking around my room flipping through papers on my desk. I get out of bed and walk over to the short one, who had just opened the cover of my journal, I reached over and slammed it shut. He pulled back his hand and looked around he looked right through me as though I wasn't there. He walks over to the tall one and my parents and asks them if they can have a second to look around.

"Hell no you can't look around! This is my room, what do you think your doing?" They continued on as if I hadn't said anything, I was getting really upset now. My parents nod and close the door, leaving me alone in the room with the two really attractive men. "Why are you here!"  
"Did you find a hex bag?" The tall one asks, moving over to the desk.  
"Yep, hidden behind a picture frame, but Sammy, I think there's more going on here then that." He holds up a picture of me and my best friend James. He tosses a small cloth bag to the other guy.  
"I don't know Dean, a witch gets pissed, kills a girl, end of story right?"  
"Usually, but I think theirs someone here." He looks around pointedly.  
"No shit theres someone here, why wont you talk to me?" I reach to grab my picture back from the Dean guy and end up knocking it out of his hand. It lands on the ground and breaks. "What?" I reach down to pick it up, but my hands wont grab it. The other guy Sam pulls out a small metal object with blinking lights on top. It makes a whiring noise and the lights glow bright. I stand up abruptly and try to clear my vision, to me it looks like someones flickering the lights on and off, when it finally stops the two guys are staring at me. "Finally! Are you idiots done ignoring me? What the hells going on?" They give eachother a look before looking back to me. "Hello? Who are you guys?"

"Um yeah, hi, i'm Sam, this is going to be hard to understand, I'm sorry, but um you have, ah, well"  
"Names Dean, Your dead, sorry."  
"Dean!"  
"What! It's like a bandaid, better to rip it off, get it over with."  
"You guys are crazy, You need to leave." I run over to my door and throw it open. "Mom, Dad! Guys!" I run to the top of the stairs and the guys follow me.  
Dean walks up behind me. "Your not gonna want to do that."  
"Why not? They'r my parents!" I feel a tear slip down my cheek and wipe it away angrily.  
"Well unless you want to scare the hell out of them, I wouldn't go down there. They just sent you to the morgue. Well, your body."  
Dean looks over at Sam, "Laura, if your parents see you, there will be no way to explain that to them that they can handle. It's best if you just leave them to move on.

I lean against the railing and sigh, "Then what am I suppose to do? Be a ghost forever?"  
Sam shakes his head and starts to put his hand on my shoulder before he seems to think better of it. "No of course not, we'll find out whats holding you here and help you move on."  
"Yeah, you just come with us until we figure this out." Dean nods to the front door. "We just gotta get you out without your family seeing you, you could flash out maybe?"  
"What are you talking about, flash out, like beam me up Scotty?"  
"Yeah pretty much, just uh shut your eyes and think outside the house!" He puts finger quotations around think.  
"Dean, I don't think it works like that..." Sam rolls his eyes at Dean.

I squint my eyes tight, focusing on my front yard and feel a tingling over my skin, it felt alot like holding my breath. Then I felt the wind on my bare shoulders. I opened my eyes to see my house in front of me. I take a step back in surprise and feel my back against a car, I turn around and see a shiny black car, a classic impala by the looks of it. It was great, I love classic cars. I let out a short laugh. Of all things to distract me right now, cars? I look up to my front doors and see the two guys leaving. They walk towards me, Dean walks around to the drivers seat and Sam comes up to me, he opens the back door and motions me to get in before climbing into the front himself. I shut the door behind me and lean my head against the window. For the first time since I woke up, or didn't wake up I guess, I realized I was sitting in the same vehical as two really attractive men in my less than conservative yellow satin pajamas. I pull my shorts down and my shirt up while trying to subtly fix my hair. Not that it matters what I look like, I remind myself. I sigh and lean my head back against the leather seat. Dean reaches out and turns on Blue Oyster Cult.

Dean looks into the review mirror at me, "Ready for the worlds most exciting sleepover?"


End file.
